


Sweater Weather

by TheBiggestBlamShipper



Series: Headcanon Fics [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio Blaine Anderson, M/M, McKinley High Cheerios, Oblivious Blaine Anderson, Requited Unrequited Love, Sharing Clothes, Slushies, Sweaters, the dumbass gays need to date as soon as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiggestBlamShipper/pseuds/TheBiggestBlamShipper
Summary: Blaine gets hit with a slushie and Sam comes to the rescue with a sweater! This takes place between Feud and Guilty Pleasures.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Series: Headcanon Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sweater Weather

Blaine and Sam were walking down the hallway while just talking (as two bros do). A hockey player walks past them and throws a slushie at Blaine's face. Sam was about to chase after the guy to pick a fight, but Blaine grabbed his wrist before he could. "Sam, he's not worth your time. I need to go clean up anyways" Sam relaxed when he saw those hazel eyes staring at him. They went off to the locker room so that way he could also have a shower. Blaine's Cheerio uniform was covered in a red slushie. He checked his locker, thinking that he had a spare change of clothes. He then realized that he already wore those clothes the other day he got slushied. "Damn it.." "What's wrong B?" "Nothing, I just don't have a change of clothes." Sam opened up his own locker and got out his gym clothes. "Just wear some of my own dude, it's fine." Blaine's cheeks got flushed a little since sharing clothes is usually a thing that people do with their partners. "No, it's fine, I can just wear the uniform." Sam handed a way too big sweater, a shirt, and some pants to Blaine. "Just put them on, I don't mind." Blaine ended up taking a shower and putting on Sam's clothes. They were really comfy, even though they were really big on him. He also forgot to bring hair gel, so he didn't end up drying his hair completely. He was really glad that he was friends with Sam. He though that his stupid crush was messing everything up and Sam would hate him if he told him. 

Sam loved seeing Blaine in his sweaters. Something about the fact that they were way too big for him so that it went to his knees and covered his hands made him look really cute. Wait, what was he thinking? Blaine is his best friend, why was he thinking of him like this? It was probably just him associating what his girlfriends did with Blaine. He liked having his arms around Blaine's shoulders, it just felt right. He realized what Blaine looked like in that sweater. "B, you look like a five year old wearing an adult's sweater" Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed. "I get it, I'm short" Sam patted his head. "That's one thing I really like about you." Sam just realized what he said and felt Blaine freeze a little, but turned back to normal. "Thanks Sam." "For what?" "For everything, you helped me when Kurt and I broke up, you helped save Glee Club, you're helping me now, I have no clue what I would do without you." Sam had a sudden urge to.. wait, what? Why does he feel this way towards his friend? 

They walked into glee club a bit later than usual, with Blaine's hair being damp from the shower. Tina, being who she is, assumed something very different from the damp hair and the borrowed clothes. "They finally got together!" She yelled out. The club started clapping, but Blaine quickly said. "We're not together, I just needed a change of clothes from a slushie!" Tina looked at them with a disbelieving face. "You always remember to bring back clothes and hair gel. Why do you keep forgetting stuff lately? It's like you're really distracted by something. Or someone." Blaine immediately glared at her with a look of "Shut up Tina." Blaine lied and said "No reason." The two of them rushed back to their seats as soon as the conversation ended. Blaine elbowed Tina as soon as he got a chance to. He actually didn't mind being called Sam's boyfriend, but he figured that Sam would care, so he still denied it.

Sam was in his room, thinking about Blaine and looking at pictures of them together when it finally hit him. 'Shit.' He liked him. Like a lot. What was he going to do now? Should he tell Blaine? He was an idiot, just because Blaine liked guys didn't mean he liked Sam. There were only two people that could help with a Blaine related problem and one of those people doesn't really talk to him. He called Tina and she immediately picked up. "Tina, I need your help." He explained everything, how he just realized now, how these feelings have probably existed for a while, everything. "I know, I'm surprised it took you this long to realize." "What? How?" "Everyone knows actually, Blaine is the only one who doesn't. You should go tell him though, he's told me that he likes you." "Thanks Tina, I've got to go now" "Go get his hot ass!" Sam hung up and quickly drove over to Blaine's house.

Blaine was just getting ready for his blind date when he heard someone knocking on the door. He opened the door, figuring it was the person. He saw Sam there and was extremely confused. "Sam, what are you doing here? I'm trying to get ready for a-" Sam cut him off before he could continue. "Blaine, before you say anything, listen to me. There's something I need to say. I like you. A lot. Not in a best friends way, not in a bro way, I like-like you. I like the way your face lights up when talking about music, the way that you're always trying to get me to eat, how you look up from your eyelashes when you're flustered, everything. I'm sorry if I'm interupting anything you were doing, but I just needed to say this." This was not what Blaine was expecting. He was surprised, but in a good way. His words were literally taken away from him. "Oh god, you got back with Kurt or you're dating someone else? Or-" Blaine cut Sam off this time, but with a kiss. "There's no-one else."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I used a Klaine quote, what about it?


End file.
